Broken Destiny
by starinflight
Summary: He came back to her, but she had changed. What if a love that would never be expected develops between two characters? Will the story end happily ever after? Sorry for being vague, but I don't want to spoil too much : Tidus x ? Who will he end up with?
1. Introduction & Information

Before you read this story, please take into account the following:

This story is set three months after the game has ended, and has no relations to Final Fantasy X-2.

Character introduction:

Amy – a young 16 year old girl who fell into Spira for unknown reasons (I swear this is not another, Girl-goes-to-Spira-and-helps-fight-Sin story, ok? ) She is Asian – Chinese to be specific – and she has long black hair (that reaches her back) and bright brown eyes. Amy is about 5'3" and is average looking (kind of pretty, but not gorgeous and glamorous) She's basically a plain Jane when it comes to looks, but she has a fiery attitude and talks back a lot.

Auron owns a house in Besaid and sometimes puts up rooms for rent. Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku also live in the house (but do not have to pay rent, since they are all friends)

This is not a typical love story, so be prepared for a large twist!

Thanks for reading

Star


	2. Is the dream not over yet?

**Chapter 1**

"Wherever you are, one day, we'll be together again." Yuna muttered to herself as she lay on her bed, waiting the day when he would come back to her.

"Yuna?" Lulu appeared at the doorway, holding a tray of milk and cookies. Because Lulu and Wakka were engaged, Lulu had been taking on a more motherly fashion in taking care of everyone in the house. "Are you alright?"

Yuna looked up, her face blotchy from the tears she had cried. "Yes." She whispered. Her voice was barely audible.

"You don't look alright to me." Lulu approached Yuna and turned on the light. "Here, have some cookies and milk. It will make you feel better."

"I shouldn't." Yuna shook her head. "I…I'm not very hungry anyway."

"You haven't right eaten for days." Lulu sat down on the chair next to Yuna's bed.

_My appetite must have gone with my heart._ Yuna thought to herself. "I guess I'm just not feeling to hungry."

Lulu seemed to almost instantly know what Yuna was thinking about. "I know it's hard." She put her pale hand on Yuna's. "But sometimes you have to let certain things go. I know how it feels, Yuna." She stopped talking for a minute, probably thinking of Chappu.  
"I don't mean to disappoint you…" Lulu looked out of Yuna's window. "But there will be plenty of others in the future. Just look at Wakka and me. We're happy together, and we were the last people anybody expected to see together." She chuckled to herself.

All of a sudden Yuna felt a burst of anger flush into her heart. "I…I loved him! And I will never love anyone else ever again!" She plopped back down into her pillow face-down, crying silently.

"Oh Yuna…" Lulu sounded as if she didn't know what else to say. "I guess all we can do is hope something will come and change your life one day." She quietly crept out the door and put the tray of cookies and milk on Yuna's desk. "Please try to get some rest, dear."

Yuna felt terrible after she yelled at Lulu._ Is this what love is doing to me? _"I don't understand." She said aloud.

All of a sudden the door unlocked downstairs and someone came in. Yuna furrowed her brows and looked at the electric clock placed on her lamp-desk. It read 3:00AM. Who could be coming home at such a time? She felt around for her robe and opened her door a creek, careful not to wake anyone else in the house up. When she tip-toed down the stairs, she began to get nervous. Who could it be? What was going on so early in the morning?

Someone seemed to be muttering to themselves and shaking. Cautiously Yuna turned on the lamp and clutched her robe – afraid to look at the person. But when she looked up, her eyes began to fill with confused tears. "Is…what's…am I dreaming?"

"Uh…hey, what's up?" Tidus put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck.

It had to be a dream.


	3. Where am I?

greenerpastures42 - thank you very much :) I'll be sure to keep going.

lanablaze92 - haha, thanks so much! I get hyper all the time, don't worry :O) If you keep on reading you will find out! Thank you for reading!

A/N: the line seperates Amy's POV and a general, third person POV. Just to let you know! Thanks for reading so far!

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa there!" Tidus caught Yuna in his arms as she fell. "Are you alright?"

"Tell me that you're real!" Yuna cried. She clutched onto his shirt and began to sob. "Don't leave me here again! Don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Tidus said reassuringly, putting his hand around her waist. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. She stared at him for a second, loosing herself…he was so wonderful…

"Tidus, it really is you!" Yuna grabbed onto Tidus's neck and began to cry uncontrollably. Her love was back in her life…truly, now they could live together, happily ever after.

Tidus seemed to choke a little as Yuna held onto him. She had never been this emotional in her life before. He had only been gone for a few months.

"What's going on down here?"

In a matter of minutes Auron, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka pounded down the stairs, all in their pajamas. Tidus laughed nervously and raised his hand. "Hiya."

Everybody seemed speechless. Even Auron had a questionable look on his face. Wakka looked stunned.

"You…"

* * *

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. There seemed to be a lot of bustling people around me, and my head wouldn't stop throbbing. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. Where was I? What was going on?

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"What's going on?"

I refused to open my eyes, which were sealed shut at this point. All I could hear was some babbling from a high-pitched voice…a woman…

"Yes – a young woman no more than 16 years old - fell out of the sky at two-o-clock in the morning, leaving us all bewildered. Although she seems to be unconscious right now, we will be sure to question her once she wakes – "

At this point I let out a weird sound. I tried to say "Hello?" But it kind of came out "Heggroww…?" A large pandemonium broke out, making my head hurt even more. I didn't feel any blood around me, but my whole body felt numb…

"She's awake!"

Thousands of voices at once began to clog up my ears, all asking me questions that I didn't want to answer. I saw flashes of light while I closed my eyes – people were taking pictures of me. What was going on? Where was I?

When I opened my eyes a mesh of colors became visible to me. People I had never seen in my life before, a city that was large and lit up…I squinted and read LU-CA on a large billboard in front of me. I was in LU-CA. What the hell was a LU-CA?

"Young lady, what is your name?"

I paused for a little bit. "Amy."

"Amy? What a strange name! Where are you from?"

Why would they believe me? "I'm not sure." I finally responded, rubbing my head.

"Can you explain why you fell out of the sky?" A man asked.

"I guess I'm just a fallen angel." I said with a half-grin. I must have sounded really conceited, but everybody "awww"ed "Nah, I'm just kidding." I said, forcing myself to get up. "I don't really know. I'm pretty new to Spira, so…"

"Where are your parents?"

"Back home." I lied.

"Well that explains the ruckus." The red-haired woman said with a smiling face. "And that's the news today for channel 7 news! Tune in next time for the latest reports!"

"That's a wrap!"

After the crowed died down, the woman walked over to me and stuck out her hand. "Hello there! I am Shelinda, a priestess from the temple of Bevelle."

She sounded annoying. "Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it.

"Yes! Well, you should be up and around the news in no time! But maybe you should get back home…don't want your folks to be worried about you!" She smiled warmly.

Maybe she wasn't so prissy after all. "Thank you, I'll do that."

Shelinda just gave me another smile and walked away, her baggy green pants flowing in the wind.

As she walked away I began to think to myself. Where was I going to stay? My parents were back on Earth…and it didn't look like I was going back to earth anytime soon. How did I even get here anyway?

* * *

At eight AM, Tidus woke up, stretching and yawning. He looked at Yuna sleeping peacefully next to him, but decided not to wake her up. She looked so lovely, her sweet face in a soft, serene smile on her lips.

When he kicked his legs to the side of his bed, Yuna's hand grabbed onto his arm. "Yuna?" Tidus asked. Maybe she was awake.

"Don't go." She murmured groggily.

"I have to get some breakfast…"

"Don't leave me…Tidus, don't leave…"

Tidus's face turned red, but instead of shaking her off he just laid back down next to her, taking her hand. He felt kind of bad leaving her worried. "I…I…"

"Do you love me?" Yuna asked breathlessly.

Tidus was shocked at the sudden question. "I…"

Yuna's eyes opened – one green, one blue. "Tell me." She whispered.

"Is this really the time?" Tidus said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Do you?" Yuna's eyes filled with tears. She was so broken up over their partition…even if it was only for a few months. She loved him so much, and she never wanted him to leave her… "I need to know."

Tidus just stared back at her, his blue eyes studying her face. "I care about you a lot. I'll always be with you."

Yuna stopped asking, but she turned away from him and moved uneasily under the covers, sighing. His answer was not enough to satisfy her. Why did her true love not express his feelings to her, as he did in Macalania that one time? Did he love her or not? She sniffled, trying to muffle the sound of her crying so Tidus wouldn't hear.

Tidus shuffled next to Yuna uncomfortably.

"You should go." Yuna said.

Tidus turned his shaggy blonde head towards her, surprised.

"Get some breakfast, I mean. I don't want you to be hungry." Yuna opened her eyes and stared at the wall. "Just…just come back when you're finished, then."

Tidus nodded and got out of bed. "I will. I know last night was kind of a shock to you, and I'm sorry. But for now…just rest a little more, ok?" He kissed her cheek and left.

_He loves me._ Yuna smiled to herself. _And I love him._

_

* * *

_

Ok. I needed to stay somewhere for a long period of time. It had to be cheap. It had to be comfortable. It had to be furnished… "What am I thinking?" I slapped my hand on my forehead. "That's impossible!" For the next few hours I looked through newspaper ads to find some cheap houses or hotels that offered rooms for rent. After going through several cups of coffee (on the house, thanks to the hospitable people in a local Luca café) I decided that I needed to get a job. Job…house…job…house…home…

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Or should I say sleeping beast?"

"Huhhghhrrh?" My droopy eyes met with the waiter's. I had dried coffee all over my shirt and I was probably slobbering all over the table. "This is a restaurant, not a hotel."

"Sorry." I yawned and stretched. "I've been up all night looking for a place to stay, or a job I can get to keep myself alive in this town."

"Don't you gotta home somewhere or somethin'?"

I stirred my coffee. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure thing." The waiter sat down. He was young and had brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"I don't really have a home. You see, I just woke up in the middle of the street and BOOM! I found out I had just fallen out of the sky, you know? So I really have no place to go. Nowhere." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" He looked stupefied and just stared at me for a few minutes. "I wish I could help yah hun, but I'm 'fraid yah can't stay at my place. We already got a lotta people stayin'."

"No that's alright. I'm not going to go begging in the streets." I said with another yawn. "Do you know any places – rooms, hotels – that might be up for rent, or cheap…?" I started to mix up my words. Hey, it was already 8:30 AM. I had been looking for over 6 hours.

"Well there is this one place in Besaid. Old guy's…uuh, I mean Sir Auron's got a big ol' house with only a few people stayin' in the rooms, yah know? Of course, it's where the legendary summoner Yuna stays, and all of her guardians. They're pretty nice though, you can check it out. I don't know how much they'd make you pay. It's a big house though, probably a lotta mu-lah."

I just nodded, unamused. "That's money I don't have, my friend."

"Hey yah never know, you should give it a try." He shrugged and stood up. "Can I getcha another cup?"

"Yeah that'd be great." I smiled.

"Alright baby, coming right up."

I leaned on the back of my chair and let out an aggravated groan. Was I ever going to go home? Where was I? Obviously not on earth…then where? Mars! I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of a few minutes while the café noises bumbled behind me…Sir Auron. Besaid. These terms were all new to me, but my life depended on them now. I had no place else to go.


End file.
